Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for managing data traffic and an electronic apparatus using the method, and more particularly to a method for managing data traffic of software and a portable electronic apparatus using the method.
Description of the Related Art
As communication technologies become increasingly popular and mature, most current cell phones can be linked to the Internet at all times. When a cell phone enters a standby mode, most applications in the cell phone are allowed to operate in the background and to use network resources. However, these applications operating in the background in the standby mode may result in unnecessary waste of data traffic.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution for managing data traffic of software to prevent the above unnecessary waste of data traffic.